Many areas of the country have had severe water shortages during recent years. California in particular has recently had several years of drought and water conservation is of prime importance. In Marin County, Calif., for example, water rationing permitted only 50 gallons per day per household member. Conservation is a necessity under this type of rationing.
Household plumbing which is used to supply water to sinks typically includes an uniflow faucet at the sink which is connected to a hot water conduct and a cold water conduct. The faucet is manually adjusted to provide a desirable flow rate and temperature. Because the faucet is hand operated, much water can be wasted during operation. There is therefore needed for apparatus which can easily be installed into existing plumbing or installed with new plumbing which permits control of water without use of the hands.